winxversefandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon MacAdams
'''Avalon Guinevere MacAdams '''is the fairy of tools, who lived most of her life in Byron, California. Now she is a member of the Institute of Magic's Domestic Team. History Background From a young age, Avalon showed aptitude for mechanics. Her family, which was wealthy and relatively liberal, encouraged her talent by providing her with tools, things to fix, media about design and improvement, and even her own area to tinker in. When she was six, she was sent to Saint Kinnia Catholic Junior Academy. While attending school there, teachers discouraged her from doing what they called "boy activities" and impressed dolls and dress up games. Avalon had no fondness for traditional female activities, and her family found themselves working hard to make sure Avalon didn't become a challenge for her teachers, not to mention making sure she kept her love for mechanics. At age fourteen, Avalon moved to the upper school. Suddenly, it was a whole different situation. The teachers and staff at Saint Kinnia (or as Avalon and her friends nicknamed the school, "Our High School of Perpetual Misery") were technologically inept, and asked Avalon to perform daily different tasks that involved the repair and operation of different objects. Avalon usually used this fact as a bartering chip when she would get in trouble, knowing that she was cheaper than a mechanic and the school would likely not discipline her too much. Discovering Her Powers Walking home from school one day in late April of her freshman year, Avalon tripped. She was helped up by Safeyah Hafeij , who asked to hang out with her the next day. Avalon agreed, and she, Safeyah, Roxy, and Lysis went to a nearby nature park, where the it was revealed that Avalon was the fairy of tools. Soon after Avalon was told, she forced herself to transform to help defend against Nyklus. Forcing herself into transformation had a negative affect on her magic- she tired easily while flying for long distances. However, she was able to drive Nyklus away with the help of the other fairies. Meeting Kaylee In one mission, Avalon, Safeyah, and Roxy had troubles locating the fairy that the tracker was looking for. Since they had been at the particular location for over a week, the group began to settle in. Avalon in particular decided to get involved in school activities and tried out for the cheerleading squad, mainly because it was the only traditionally "girly" activity she was interested in. At auditions, Avalon began talking to Kaylee Scott, another girl interested in mechanics and tools. The two were placed in the same audition group, and throughout the two hour process became friends of sorts. Though Kaylee made the cut and Avalon did not, Avalon gave Kaylee a ride home. When Kaylee accidentally short-circuted the radio of Avalon's car with magic, Avalon revealed that she had known Kaylee was a fairy, and Kaylee joined the group. Joining the Domestic Team When the initial team reached nine people, they split into two groups. As Avalon only spoke one language, she was placed into the Domestic Team, staying inside the North American continent. Relationships with others Rider When Avalon and Rider first met, Rider asked Avalon to surrender so that the Apprentices could rip off Avalon's wings. When Avalon refused, Rider tried to use force. She ended up winning, but Kaylee and Safeyah managed to rescue Avalon before her wings could be severed. This event set in motion an immense hatred and rivalry between Avalon and Rider. The impulsive Avalon will never hesitate to do stupid or illogical things if she thinks that it means besting the fairy of wolves. Rider, who is smarter, prefers to use group tactics and sneak attacks. Avalon also uses Rider as justification for her bluntness when revealing someone is a fairy. In her eyes, Rider is more of a danger than the Apprentices of the Black Circle, and Rider is who she warns all new fairies about. Mia Avalon did not much care for Mia at first, hating how hyper and childish Mia was. However, as the two travelled together, Mia began to grow on Avalon. Currently, Mia is Avalon's third best friend (after Kaylee and Safeyah), though Avalon would never admit it. To outsiders, they seem to have a love/hate relationship, though Mia says their friendship is reminiscent of the friendship between Supernatural characters Dean Winchester and Castiel. Avalon blatantly denies this, although she admits Dean is awesome. Ildri Ildri and Avalon, though both on the same side, are bitter enemies, due to Avalon provoking Ildri into attacking her. The two of them used their magic in battle against each other, and the hatred behind the battle stuck despite almost no real damage being inflicted. Magic Avalon is the fairy of tools. Civilian Form Avalon wears what is comfortable and available. She loves to wear flannel and denim, but will settle for other materials happily if she needs to. Her hair, initially in a short boy cut, has grown into a cute bob. Her hair is blonde and her eyes are blue, she is relatively tall, skinny, and muscular. Magic Form Avalon wears a silver sparkle jumpsuit that stops at her elbows and knees. Where the jumpsuit leaves off on her knees, sturdy black boots take over. On her hands are black fingerless gloves. Avalon's wings seem to be cut from shiny metal. Category:Fly or Fall Category:Mechanics Fairy Category:Domestic Team